Daddy's back!
by CarlisleLover1234
Summary: carlisle gets kidnapped by his abusive father who was turned into a vampire. Post Breaking Dawn SEQUAL NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters.

I woke up tied to a wall without my shirt. I was laying spread eagle and I had no idea where I was. All I remember was draining a deer and being shot with a dart then passing out.

"Hello Son." A Tall man came out from the shadows. He smelled just like my father. I realized, it was my father. Only, he was a vampire.

"How did you get bit? And why have you kidnapped me?" I asked. I was starting to feel very nervous in the presence of the very man who abused me throughout my childhood.

"The reason I have kidnapped you Carlisle is because you are owed many beatings for failing to tell me what you have become. Also, you have failed at your vampire raid back in the 1600s. This week will be your week in hell my boy." He smirked.

"Whips will do nothing to me now." I replied. The only way he would abuse me was a whip and punching and kicking me. Punches and kicks would hurt a little but a whip would do no damage.

"They will if you dip them in molten vampire venom. They will also leave scars for you to remember how much of a failure at life you are." He said. Vampire venom? This was going to be a very painful week. I only hope my family will bail me out of this.

"Let's start, shall we." He said. I growled in response. One of his henchman handed him a venom coated whip that had to have been over 500 degrees. My eyes almost popped out of my skull at the size of his. It had to be as tall as Emmett and as wide as a deer's stomach. He lashed it against my chest and I screamed out in pain. He lashed it 50 more times. My whole chest was criss crossed with marks. I would never be rid of them. My whole chest was burning and seeping with venom. At this point, I wished I would be able to pass put to take the pain away.

"Flip him and get me a double coated whip this time. He needs to scream more." My father said. Some guy undid the steel braces that held me. I tried to fight but he just bit me, spun me around and slammed me into the wall. The cuffs were put back on and my father came back into the room. He came over and leaned in close to my ear.

"Now, I want you to scream at the top of your lungs. If you don't, things will get much more painful." His cold, deep voice sent shivers up my spine. He backed away and brought the whip down on my back. It hurt worse than the others. I screamed out in pain.

He continued whipping me for the rest of the day. He would flip me every hour and recoat the whip every five minutes. He would strike the same three spots on my chest and back. As morning came around he took the cuffs off, gave me a shirt to put on. After I put it on, he grabbed me by my neck and threw me into a wall. My body was too weak to fight back. He started kicking me everywhere. When he was done, one of his men brought in a platter of revolting, moldy human food. He shoved the plate in front of me.

"Eat, when you are done, the bathroom is right down the hall. Throw up all the food and blood in your system. I see any gold in your eyes I will make you throw up my way." He sneered. I ate the human food without a word. It was the most horrible human food I have ever eaten. Soon after the plate was clean, I sprinted to the bathroom and threw up everything in my system, even the blood. My throat burned worse than when I was a newborn. I walked out of the bathroom only to be pinned on the wall by my father.

Open your eyes!" He screamed. I opened my eyes and he smiled in acceptance.

"Perfect. Not a trace of anything in sight. Now, let's see how you do on the gas." He said. He dragged me by my neck into the main room. There was a mask attached to a HUGE gas tank and I had a bad feeling about it. My father put the mask on my face.

"Try to take it off and you will get another beating." He said while turning a handle on the tank. Some weird gas filled my nose and made me cough. It made my head feel dizzy and I thought I was going to be sick again. I felt all my strength leave me in a hurried rush. My father smirked when I feel in a heap on the floor.

"I will be back in 6 hours. Try not to get up. The gas will take every last bit of strength from you. Have fun." He said. He flipped a switch on the gas tank and the scent of human blood started to mix with the other unknown gas. My throat erupted in flames once again. 6 HOURS! I was screwed.

Those 6 hours were the longest of my life. I felt extremely weak. My throat burned like the fires of hell. My father walked in with all of his henchmen. Each one was carrying a tank of gasoline. They started pouring it throughout the whole house. My father came over and took the mask off. When they were all done everyone left, except my father.

"Goodbye Carlisle." He said. Then struck 10 matches and dropped them. The whole house started to burst into flames starting at the far end. I ran to the farthest place from the fire. I was too weak to bust through the wall. I pounded the wall and started yelling HELP!

Meanwhile…..

Carlisle's father and henchmen walked away from the house, not worrying if anyone was around. All of the Cullens' were hiding in trees. They jumped down and killed everyone except Carlisle's father.

"Where is he!" Edward yelled.

"Burning, in that house about 200 miles away." Carlisle's father smirked. Edward nodded to Emmett and Jasper to kill him. They decapitated him easily and ran to the house. Almost every part of it was consumed by flames. Esme screamed when she saw it. Bella, Rosalie and Alice tried to reassure her that Carlisle got out, but it wasn't working. She started to dry sob and soon everyone but Alice and Edward were too.

"Edward! His future hasn't gone blank! He is still alive in there!" Alice exclaimed. Edward could hear his father's desperate plea for help getting weaker by the second. He ran into the house and started looking everywhere for Carlisle.

He finally found him leaning against a wall. Edward picked him up bridal style and kicked down the wall. He ran back to his waiting family just as the building blew up.

"We need to get him out of here. He needs to be bandaged up." Edward said. No one could see the extent of the damage because he had a shirt on. Everyone ran to the house and they all gathered in Carlisle's room. Esme stood next to him while everyone stood in various places in the room.

"Honey, can I take your shirt off? We only want to help." Esme soothed. Carlisle bit his lip, but finally nodded very slowly.

"Esme wait! Why don't you go downstairs with Alice, Bella and Rose? We will take care of him. If you want you can go hunting." Edward said. Bella got the hint and pushed all the girls out and into the forest.

"This will be a little easier on you now that the girls are gone. Emmett, Jazz, you can only stay if you can handle it. Got it?" Edward said seriously.

"We will be fine. Don't worry." Jasper said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Good. Carlisle? Can I take your shirt off? We will try to be gentle." Edward said, listening to his fathers mind. Carlisle nodded then closed his eyes. Edward cautiously started undoing the buttons while he was covering most of Carlisle's injury so his brothers wouldn't see just yet. Once the last button was done, Edward turned and Carlisle opened his eyes. Emmett and Jasper gasped.

"Carlisle! Oh my god! How did you get those?" Emmett exclaimed. Edward spoke so Carlisle didn't have to.

"His father whipped him with a molten, venom coated whip." Edward said. Jasper couldn't believe that Carlisle took that much pain. Carlisle's eyes were blacker than Jasper had ever seen, his chest was full of whip marks, he had bite marks everywhere and whatever color he had in the first place, was gone. Edward set to work cleaning the marks as best he could. First, he had Emmett get him a bucket of cold water from the sink and a rag. Edward got the rag wet and wrung out all the extra water. Then, he placed it carefully on the first whip mark. Carlisle let out a heart shattering scream that could put anyone in the family to shame. Edward quickly during Carlisle's long scream covered the other two with cloths. His scream rose in decibels as Edward laid the other two down. Emmett and Jasper covered their ears and they heard footsteps running through the forest. Finally, Carlisle's scream cut off and turned into gasps of pain.

"Emmett, Jasper, block the door! HURRY!" Edward yelled to them. They quickly moved everything up to the door then leaned on it so no one could get through.

"Carlisle, please don't scream again. Can you please hold it in? I cant have Esme breaking through the wall to see you like this." Edward tried.

"Sorry. I couldn't hold it in." Carlisle croaked. Edward smiled and started bandaging up his chest and back. While he was being taken care of, Jasper put an oxygen on his face to try to ease the pain in his lungs. Carlisle smiled in response when he could breathe easier. When they were all done, they let the girls back in. Esme ran to Carlisle's side and handed him a cup of animal blood. He gladly took it and drank it all. His eyes showed no change though. It was going to take a lot of blood to make them gold again. It would be a slow recovery, but Carlisle would pull through.

3 months later…..

Carlisle was perfectly healed and his eyes were a normal gold again. He will always have the scars though.

Review? J


	2. Author note!

Hey Everyone! I have been thinking and I was wondering what you guys would think if I put up a story going into detail about Carlisle's recovery. I wouldn't be able to update much because of school, band practice and swimming practice but I would still write frequently.

I am only going to post it if I get at least 10 reviews. So, review and tell me what you think! J


	3. Another authors note

Hey Everyone! I know I said I would do a recovery period for Carlisle but I am fresh out of ideas.

I will only be able to do it if someone co-writes with me. Message me if you are interested!

I feel terrible about not being able to write more. Flames are welcome. So are pitchforks, knives and guns. L


	4. Sequal notice!

Sequal Is now up! Hope you enjoy! Already planning a sequal to the sequal.


End file.
